You Raise Me Up
by Brightfire15
Summary: Rose is feeling down. She thinks she only makes things worse for the Doctor. What will he have to do to prove her wrong and and tell her she's more than what she believes she is. One-shot song fic, "You Raise Me Up" by Westlife. Read and Review!


You Raise Me Up

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

The Doctor and Rose slammed the door of the TARDIS shut as the ship took off through time and space. They'd just gone through yet another death-defying adventure and were quite out of breath.

"Well, that was exciting," said the Doctor, breaking the silence, as he fiddled with the controls. "The TARDIS needs some repairs, so we'll have to stop traveling for a couple of days and—ow!"

He winced as he realized his shoulder was hurt and needed attention.

Rose looked worried and she helped him take off his jacket and shirt to examine it. The worry lines in her face decreased as she looked over the wound. "It doesn't look too bad. I think I can mend it. Come on."

She took him to the kitchen, got the first-aid kit and began tending to him. She was silent, which was a rarity when it came to her and it didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor as she finished bandaging it.

"Rose, what is it?" he asked. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Rubbish. What is it? Tell me." 

She sighed. "I'm just sorry."

"For what?" he asked, confused. "For this? Rose, I've been injured before. It's not that big of a deal. I'm fine. Besides, this wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it is! I wandered off again and I almost got us both killed!" she said, as tears glistened in her brown eyes. "Sometimes…sometimes I feel like all I do is make things worse."

"Rose, that isn't true."

"Isn't it? Look at my record, I got locked up in the year five billion and you had to rescue me, I got captured by undertakers who were having trouble with the Gelth, I set a Dalek loose, I brought along Adam, and I got you eaten by Reapers."

"Oh, Rose…" he said, as his voice wandered off. He put his shirt on and then hugged her tight.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened me;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

"Rose, you're not a burden to me and you do not make things worse. You make things better. I'd be a lot worse off if it wasn't for you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up…to more than I can be._

"The day we met, I was just a broken Time Lord trying to save the worlds and do reckless things for the heck of it because I was alone. But then I met you and suddenly I had a reason to keep doing what I do."

"And what's that?"

"You," he said, simply. "I do what I do for you."

"For me?" she repeated. "But I'm just an ordinary human. What's so special about me?"

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up…to more than I can be._

"How many people could change a Dalek, let alone a Time Lord? How many would risk their lives for what they believe in and keep going traveling with me, even though it's dangerous?"

"As if I could've refused you," she said. "You were offering me the chance of a lifetime and I wanted to share that with you."

He smiled. "I know. But apart from that, Rose, whenever I'm upset about the Time War or try to go off into my own little world, you're there for me and you make my life worthwhile. You saved me the day we met and you've never stopped. You're the only reason I even keep going."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes."

Rose wiped her eyes. "That means a lot to me, thanks."

_  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up…to more than I can be._

"Good. Make sure you remember it, because you make me want to be all that I can and more."

She nodded. "I know that now. And don't worry, I won't forget it."

"Fantastic," he said, as he got up. He helped her to stand and for a moment, they just held each other close. "You don't need to worry so much, Rose. I only take the best and that's you."

"I know. And Doctor, I just worry about you because I…" her voice wandered off.

"Because you what?" he asked, frowning. "Rose, what is it?"

"I worry because I love you," she said, after a moment's silence.

What had she said? He looked at her and was almost caught off-guard by the look of love in her eyes, but then mentally slapped himself for not realizing it sooner and his own personal feelings for her. "Rose," he said. "Come here."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close and then they shared a passionate kiss.__

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up…to more than I can be.

"I love you," she said, when they broke apart.

"I love you too," he said. __

You raise me up…to more than I can be."

_**The End.**_


End file.
